unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Daisy 'n' Luigi 4EVUR
Welcome to my TalkPage ;D Just a note k'? I'm not Cube Game I'm REALLY his sis k'? You were never banned, probrably just a glitch. I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 00:05, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Angela, the co-founder of Wikia. Probrably a spammer with the same IP as you got banned from Wikia. I think your cool too! I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 00:11, 16 December 2008 (UTC) '*Sigh* That's Cubey alright... I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 00:17, 16 December 2008 (UTC) K... *Loads Shotgun* I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 00:23, 16 December 2008 (UTC) It's not because I think you're Cube no it's not... *Twitches* I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 00:28, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Just messing with you! :D I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 00:36, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Yay! *Eats Shotgun* I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 00:39, 16 December 2008 (UTC) I don't know... I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 00:46, 16 December 2008 (UTC) hi sis ohai kthx baiI'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 17:13, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Hi buddy! I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 20:21, 18 December 2008 (UTC) MY BRAIN IS TOO POWERFUL!!! I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 17:27, 19 December 2008 (UTC) '*Picks Kirby up with psychic power, throws him at a wall, electrocutes him and throws him down a pit containing Smiddle and A CRAYON he found where Kirby gets killed* I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 00:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) '*Takes out a magnifying glass and burns the EVIL ANTS* I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 00:47, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Slán. I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 00:51, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Bye. :P I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 00:53, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I and my group of Bob-Ombs, Lakitus, Dry Bones, Magikoopas and Hammer Bros. wish you a merry christmas! I'm Alex25, King of Randomness! Say Hi to me! 22:54, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Who Is Rundiki?? Hi Im Lexi 1212 and Im investigating the local legend of Rundiki would u mind telling me who he is I honestly would appreciate the information would u mind letting me know who he is??????? Hi Lexi1212, I don't know so much about rudinicki (My brother, Cube Game, knows). What I know: He was a spammer of mario wiki, he said that he loves ashley and samus, he said that mario IS italian, everybody hates him (but he has some fans, like kool koopa).And that's it, I know only this about him. Daisy 'n' Luigi 4EVUR 16:11, 23 December 2008 (UTC) LUIGI TIME!!! Alex25, King 16:21, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, but I have a secret weapon to distract Kirby, something he hates more than anything else... Alex25, King 16:38, 23 December 2008 (UTC) '*Takes out a Pokéball* GO JIGGLYPUFF!!! Alex25, King 16:48, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Samsung J600V. Kirby will pwn Jigglypuff. Alex25, King 16:53, 23 December 2008 (UTC) BAH!!! My battery is running out! Alex25, King 16:58, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Hi Daisy and Luigi luver I think ur really nice maybye Alex u and me can talk to each other on this site ps.Alex is my best friend don't tell him he still hasn't figured that out oh boys u can't get through to them pss.this is from Lexi1212:> Hey u there?? MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Alex25, King 00:07, 25 December 2008 (UTC) I is happyz with teh prezzyz. :D Alex25, King 15:15, 25 December 2008 (UTC) hi u here it is me Lexi1212 Don't you read the Racent Changes page? There are many guests here who don't bother making accounts. Mr. Guy 20:47, 2 January 2009 (UTC) No, Un-Mario is Coming back to life. When I first joined it was only me, Cube, Mr. Guy and Purple Ninjakoopa. Alex25, King 22:01, 2 January 2009 (UTC)